If This Is Love
by Jaymee4castiel
Summary: Sam Dean and Castiel are doing as they always do, saving people and hunt things, the family business but when Sam notices Castiel and Deans bond become more profound does he want to stay around and watch his big brother fall for an angel? rated M for language and maybe smut later on, will include male on male so if you don't like don't read.
1. obviously

**hey guys i've updates the story so that the grammer and spelling is better as i'm dyslexic i struggle a lot with the spelling and the writing so i now have people who are willing to check my work before i update it so that they can check it and make sure i haven't made any rookie mistakes :) hope you reread as some things have been changed however the story is the same :) i love you all for reading and suggestions are allways welcome so without further a do here it is :) enjoy !**

**~obviously~ **

It was a warm dark night and the moon light shined on the 67 Chevy Impala as it drove down the quiet two lane road. Castiel was sat in the back seat of the car looking out the window lost in thought as Dean and Sam sat in the front of the car. Sam was reading over the information he had gotten from bobby on a job they were heading to in Lawrence. "So Dean what's the plan of action? Are we going to ask this Bert Robinson some questions about his daughter's death so we can get some information on why her spirit's pissed enough to have killed half the jocks at the high school she went to" Sam said looking at his brother who was focusing on the road "Sounds like a plan Sammy but first we will catch a few hours of shut eye so we can be alert on the job hopefully we will get this sorted by tomorrow so we can get out of this awful town" Dean said as memory's of his mother's death flooded his head. He silently shook the memory's away and put his Led Zeppelin tape in as his favourite song blared through the speakers. "Dean seriously it's a little late for this kind of music don't you think?" Sam moaned as Dean turned and smirked at him "Come on Sammy lighten up it's a classic" Dean said as he began singing along to 'Ramble On' at the top of his lungs. Dean drove the Impala into the parking lot of the Sunset Motel and pulled up into one of the many empty places in the lot. "Me and Cas are gonna get the rooms okay and if there are no rooms with three beds your sleeping alone my friend" Dean said laughing and walking towards the motel desk where a tall blonde petite girl was on check in "Hey can we get a room with three beds?" Dean asked as Castiel stood looking at the woman in detail. Dean looked at Castiel as he noticed him staring at the checking lady but decided to ignore it and look at her for an answer to his question. "I'm afraid we only have two bedded rooms sir, but we could give you two rooms with half price on one of the rooms" She smiled sweetly. "Sold!" Dean said with a wink and took the keys "Rooms 105 and 106 enjoy your stay sir and be sure to pay when you check out" She said looking at Cas as he finally averted his eyesight. "Will do thanks" Dean said as we walked off towards Sammy "Cas what the hell man? You can't just go round looking at girls like your planning on eating them its creepy" Dean said looking at the angel sternly "If you wanna be a hunter you're going to have to fit in and not act abnormal!" Dean added "I'm sorry Dean it's not easy being around humans a lot and when I am around them all I see is them being obsessed with the opposite sex, I was just trying to be normal" He explained. Dean laughed "You have a lot to learn my feathery friends lets discuss this over a drink in our room" Dean said getting a bottle of whiskey out of the trunk of his car as Sam walks over to them after paying the meter for the car "Hey Sammy you're in 106 have fun "Dean said with a smile throwing the key at Sam "Thanks Dean I'm going to bed we have a busy day tomorrow night guys" Sam says walking up to his room. "Right come on you lets teach you to be more human" Dean said as he takes Castiel to their room .

Well here is the first chapter hope you enjoy it and leave me some suggestions *


	2. Bubble Wrap

~Bubble Wrap~

Dean and Cas entered the small motel room which consisted of two twin sized bed a bathroom and a small kitchen area. Dean switched on the lights and realised that the room was dimly lighted and very old fashioned but somehow homely dean thought as he cracked open his bottle of whiskey and pulled out two glasses from the cabinet. "So Cas time for a lesson on humans" Dean said pouring the whiskey in to the equivalent of two shots. "first of all humans do not just stare at random chicks all the time its creepy and secondly every person has their own sexuality, Meaning you don't just have to stare at girls you can find guys attractive as well" dean added downing his whiskey and pouring more. Castiel sat looking at dean with a confused expression "We can like both?" he asked as he also downed his whiskey and winced at the sharp feeling he got when the liquid slipped down his throat. "Well yeah you can like what you want Cas. Just pick what you find attractive and stick with it" Dean said feeling awkward 'God why do I have to tell him all this?' Dean thought as he drank more of his whiskey. "I think I understand Dean" Castiel said as he began to think about humans and what he founds physically appealing. "Well good, if you want we can go to a bar before we leave so you can shop around?" Dean asked. As the words left his mouth, a sudden jolt of jealousy hit him, the thought of Castiel with anyone gave Dean a weird feeling he had not experienced before. "Perhaps that would help, you could show me how it's done" Castiel said with a smile while signalling to dean that he wanted a top up on his drink. Dean took the gesture and filled Castiel glass and topped up his own while he was at it. With a clink of their glasses they began to down there drinks and they both winced as they finished their glasses "So Cas, have you ever been interested in anything at all, angel or human?" Dean asked curiously, "I have never felt the need to be involved with anyone before now Dean, but spending so much time around humans has given me weird urges for contact and I think by finding a mate I would be able to fulfil them" Castiel said casually as he grabbed the bottle from the counter and began to fill his glass to the top. " well fair enough here's to getting laid!" dean said with a cheer but still feeling the odd sensation he felt whenever he mentioned Cas having sex. Castiel read Dean's facial expressions and looked at him questionably. "What's the matter?" he asked, concerned that he had done something wrong. "Nothing Cas I'm just tired and we have a busy day tomorrow so better catch some shut-eye before Sammy wakes us up at 6 to get some breakfast" Dean said beginning to strip down to his boxers with Castiel following his lead. After they had gotten undressed Castiel began to stare at Dean's naked chest "Dude do you mind?" Dean said, covering himself with his hand and slightly blushing "I'm sorry dean" Cas replied and looked away as he crawled into his bed and laid down on his pillow. "Don't worry about it buddy you weren't to know if it helps you work out your sexuality, you can gaze away" Dean said with a chuckle as he turned off the motel room light and climbed in to bed. "Dean Can I ask you something?" Castiel asked as they lay in the pitch black of the motel room "Sure Cas but after this try keep quiet so at least I can get some sleep?" Dean said to Cas "Very well I was just wondering what it is you are interested in?" he asked as an uncomfortable silence hit the room "Well Cas I guess you can say i swing both ways, there are some guys I find attractive and there are girls that I also like" Dean said to Cas calmly "Okay thank you Dean. Good night" Castiel said as he laid in the bed with his head full of thoughts about what Dean had said "Night Cas" Dean said to his best friend as he slipped into a blissful slumber. That night he dreamt about his angel friend and how close they were, he imagined it being just him and Cas on the road and how oddly right it felt. He knew that he and Cas had gotten more close since he joined them on the road to be a hunter, but he didn't know just how much his angel was effecting him. Since Cas had been with them Dean hadn't slept with a single person, not that he didn't have the opportunity girls usually threw themselves at him but he just didn't feel right about it which was extremely weird for him. He didn't know what was going on in his head. All he knew was that it scared him but in a weird way he liked it

Hope you guys enjoyed chapter two! This one is a tiny bit longer than my pervious one which I'm happy about J ill try make chapters even longer as this is going to be a long fic and I want the chapters to be crammed with Destiel goodness. I also try and upload daily but sometimes I won't be able to due to college s just bare with me! Thanks for reading


	3. memory lane

~ memory lane ~

Dean opened his eyes to the damp humid room. His first instinct was to check the bed next to him. In the bed Castiel laid staring at the ceiling "Morning" Dean said with a smile before he yawned and put his hand through his hair. "Good morning Dean" Castiel said back before getting out of his bed and pulling his clothes on. Dean checked his watch for the time "Oh man its 9! Sammy's going to be all grouchy when we see him" Dean groaned as he threw his head back into his pillow. "Come on Dean, Sam has been round this morning and told me that he wants us to meet him at the car at 9.15" Cas said looking at Dean as he got out the bed and began to pull his clothes back on. "Wait a second are you telling me you answered the door in nothing but your underwear?" Dean said raising an eyebrow at his angel. "Yes is that a problem?" Cas said tilting his head in confusion. Dean didn't know why but whenever Cas pulled that face, Dean's stomach churned and made him feel soft inside 'Man up Dean!' He thought to himself before looking at Cas "Cas you can't just go showing off your body to anyone who comes to the door! Get clothes on before you answer the door!" He said in a jealous tone 'Why am I suddenly acting like this?' He thought to himself as Castiel looked at him with that adorable confused face again "I'm sorry if I have upset you Dean, I will be sure to not do it again" Castiel said tying his tie and pulling his trench coat on. "It didn't upset me!" Dean lied as he pulled on the rest of his clothes. "Come on man lets go meet Lil' Miss Sunshine" Dean said laughing as they walked out of the motel room. Dean locked the door and headed down to his beloved Baby. When he got to her, Sam was reading papers and gently leaned against her bonnet "whoa whoa whoa what do you think you're doing with your moose sized rear on my baby!" Dean said shooing Sam away from Baby's bonnet and checking her for dents "She's okay this time Sammy but don't do it again now where we heading" Dean said "I hope it involves food I'm starved" he added with a grin. "We will stop at a diner on our way. We are heading to Apple Yard farm to talk to Mr. Robinson about his daughter and see if we can get any information on why she is killing all those boys from her school" Sam said climbing into the Impala "Do you think they have something to do with her death?" Dean asked Sam as he climbed into the impala and started the ignition as Castiel joined them in the car. "Seems likely, when people die they don't go vengeful over night, it takes time and frustration I think she wants revenge" Sam said to Dean as the car drove down the road towards the centre of Lawrence "You've got a point there Sammy well let's get breakfast and head straight to it" Dean said with a smile as a very familiar street came into view. "Dean don't do this to yourself" Sam said hoping Dean would not go down the road "I have to see it Sammy" Dean said turning off down the road and there it was, everything was the same from the structure to the colour of the building, not one thing had changed since Mary died there 26 years ago. Dean took a deep breath and let the memories flood his mind, the fire, the screams, the crying Sammy in his arms and the responsibility of taking his brother to safety. In that moment Dean looked at Sam with a smile "you know saving you from that fire was the best thing I ever did". Sam smiled back at him "Thanks dean" he said gratefully. "Right lets go get breakfast!" dean said wiping the memories from his mind and focusing on what his stomach was asking for.

Sorry chapter threes a little shorter but I hope you like it all the same once the college holidays come ill be able to post longer chapters but until them bare with me J thanks for reading .


	4. corrupted

~Corrupted~

After filling their stomachs and getting back into the impala they all headed towards Apple Yard Farm to investigate the mysterious death of Libby Robinson and find out why her spirit was going after all the jocks from her school. As they drove up the dust track to the farm, Dean turned off his Metallica tape to speak. "So, what's the plan of action?" He asked looking at Sam. "We will take our FBI badges and ask him questions about what he thinks happened to his daughter and then we will take this information and speak to the remainder of her school's football team" Sam said pulling his suit jacket on over his white shirt that he had changed into at the diner. "Okay well let's get to it come on Cas, we've got work to do and dude, try act normal okay?" Dean said peering back at his angel. Castiel nodded back at Dean as the Impala came to a halt in a large farm yard. Dean and Cas walked in front as Sam followed behind. Dean knocked on the door and an old man opened almost straight away "Hello, can I help you?" the old man asked. "Hello Mr Robinson I am Agent Led this is Agent Young and Agent Rose we are here investigating the death of your daughter, do you mind if we ask you a few questions" Dean asked politely."Can I see your badges please?" He asked looking suspiciously "Sure here you go" Sam said as they all pulled out their badges and showed them to Bert, who looked over them before saying "Sure come on in" with a smile inviting them into his small country home. The house was lit purely from the sun light and fire light it was very small and humble and somewhat homely Dean and Castiel sat down on the old fashioned couch as Sam settled himself into a wooden rocking chair close by. "So tell us about Libby what kind of girl was she?" Sam asked as Mr Robinson got comfortable in his old arm chair. "She was very free spirited and partied a lot, after her mother died she became more and more difficult, she was barely home and when she was she had a different boy with her" He said looking at the photo he had of her on his mantle piece. "Were any of these guys on the football team of her high school?" Dean asked looking at the old man. "Yeah she had a thing for douche bags and use to get in allot of trouble with them" He said back "I just feel like I hadn't let her go to that party she would have never been killed" Mr Robinson said rubbing his dark brown hair. "Do you have any idea who could have killed her?" Castiel asked shuffling in his seat a little. "No but I wish I did. The party was to celebrate the football team winning the League so I wouldn't be surprised if one of them took advantage of her" he replied to the dark haired agent. "So have you heard about the football players mysteriously being killed?" Dean asked Mr Robinson "Yeah in a town like this everyone knows everything. Personally I believe they had what was coming to them the arrogant nit wits they are! They made my daughter the monster she was before she died" He said back to Dean. "Just one last question, where was your daughter buried?" Sam asks "She was buried right next to her mother in Pioneer Cemetery why?" Bert asks them. "Just for security checks" Sam said hoping he didn't have to go in to much detail "That plot was for me you know I was supposed to die next! Not my little girl" Bert says furiously "We know you're upset Mr Robinson, this loss must have broken you apart and we are going to try and find her killer don't worry" Sam said before adding "Okay well I think we got everything thank you for your time, if you think of anything else here's my card just give me a call" With a small smile as they headed out the door. Mr Robinson showed them out then went back into his home and locked the door. "Well I think we just about got all the information, now we can go and salt the bones but as its the weekend it's not urgent so we can do it tomorrow" Dean says "Me and Cas are going out tonight" He added turning back to Cas and throwing him a cheeky wink. Castiel didn't know why but whenever Dean winked, he felt a warm sensation run through his body. Castiel and Dean were both looking forward to the night that was coming ahead. Dean was happy that he would be spending some alone time with his angel and Castiel was looking forward to spending time with his hunter but neither of them knew this. Dean knew what he was starting to feel and it scared him, he had never felt this way about anyone and he was nervous about getting too close to his angel, he didn't want to scare him off and lose him. * I need to be carful I'm not going to fuck this up I'm not I promise* Dean kept saying in his head as he headed back to the Motel room to get ready for the nights event.

Sorry for the delay on this chapter I've been so busy with college lately! Hope you enjoy and reviews with and suggestions would mean the world! updates will hopefully be back on track from now on and I've decided to write chapters in advance so that i can just post them instead of typing them and posting the straight away so this should hopefully help me post more as I can write more chapters at once also what do u guys think should I take this slow or hurry it up a bit and get Cas and dean together already?


	5. Party Girl

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify"~Party girl~/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify"Dean put hair gel on the tips of his fingers as he ran them through his hair. He was wearing his favourite black shirt and dark jeans. He looked in the mirror admiring his choice of outfit and secretly hoping Cas would notice the effort he had made. Cas walked through the door and looks at Dean. He felt a warm surge rush through his body as he looked at Dean. He quite often felt this but never this strong Dean defiantly pulled of the outfit he was wearing. "Hello Dean" Castiel said as he sat on his bed and looked at his phone. "Hey Cas are you getting changed or..." Dean asked Cas not that he minded he loved Castiels trench coat as it was part of him. "I don't understand this is my outfit not okay?" He asked as he started to strip his clothes. "Cas, dude I'm stood right here! Seriously its fine I was just wondering if you were gonna but if not we can go now. Get your clothes back on, no one wants to see your tighty whiteys man!" Dean said chuckling as Castiel's face went red and he pulled his trousers back up. "I'm sorry Dean" He said as he did his belt up and headed towards the door "So are we going then?" Castiel asked looking straight into Dean's eyes. Castiel loved the perfect emerald colour of his hunter's eyes he frequently thought about Dean's beautiful eyes. As Castiel stared straight into Dean's eyes he felt his heart melt a little, his angel's eyes were a beautiful shade of an ocean after a tropical storm. Dean lost his train of thought for a second due to the beautiful eyes glaring into him. "Yeah, yeah course lets go" He said flashing a grin at Cas. Both the hunter and the angel walked out of the motel room and headed towards Baby and climbed in. "Are you ready for the time of your life Cas?" Dean said with a cheeky wink hoping it would impress him. It did. It sent one of the warm surges Castiel knew and loved right down his body. "I think I'm ready Dean" Castiel said smiling back at Dean he would have winked but he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of his favourite person./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify"They arrived at the bar deans father had told him about many times, it was the bar his mother and father use to go to with friends for a night out. Dean knew that there wouldn't be too many girls in there who would try and hit on either him or Cas which comforted him a little. "Come on then you, let's get you a beer" Dean said to Cas as he jumped out of his Impala and headed in towards the bar. Castiel followed shortly behind the hunter and watched as he walked into the bar. The first thing Castiel noticed about this bar was the smell. It smelt like stale booze and cigarettes, the smell was unappealing in Castiel's nostrils. The barman looked old and grumpy which Dean didn't like "Two bottles of Budweiser" Dean said as the barman gave him a nod and went to get the bottles. "You'll like beer Cas it's bitter" Dean said as the barman handed him the bottles. "Put it on a tab for Winchester please" Dean said. "Winchester as in john and Marys kid?" The Barman said suddenly smiling "Yeah..." Dean said looking confused at the older man *how the hell does he know me?* Dean thought to himself "Don't worry about the tab all drinks on the house, you Dean? Or little Sammy? I remember John bringing you to here to see me" The barman says smiling at the oldest Winchester "I'm dean and you are?" He asked extending his arm to shake the barman's "I'm Dan the owner of this joint" He said grabbing Dean's hand in for a heartily handshake. "Well thanks or the drinks Dan" Dean said with a smile as he heads to an empty table as Castiel followed him and sat on a seat opposite Dean just so he could look into those amazing green eyes. "Here you go Cas here's to having a great night with a great friend" Dean said as he winked at Castiel and took a swig of his beer "Just to warn you, this is just a warm up. We will hit the stronger stuff soon" Dean added as he took another larger drink from his beer. Castiel drank some of his beer as well and he was quite surprised to find that he loved the taste. In one gulp Castiel's beer was gone; he burped and put his bottle. "Easy tiger!" Dean says laughing and he finished off his bottle as well. Suddenly a tall slime blonde girl walks to their table and sits next to Cas "Hey hot stuff wanna get out of here" She said winking at Cas and slightly lifted up her extremely short skirt. Dean felt a surge of jealously hit him hard as he eyed the slutty girl in disgust. "I'm sorry but I'm not interested I'm here with my friend" Cas says keeping his eyes on Dean. Jealously suddenly turned into flattery *Cas is turning down a hot chick for me* Dean's mind practically screamed at him with glee. "Well your friend can come to, hey handsome" She said winking at Dean who felt even more disgusted. Cas suddenly felt a strong urge of jealously hit him. The thought of Dean going near this whore made him feel sick. "No we are fine here" Castiel said back gruffly as he kept his eyes glued to dean. "Fine, the hot ones are always gay" She said getting up and walking off to some other men in the bar. "I'll go get us some whiskey" Dean said trying to get his mind of the slut who tried to take his angel away... Thirty minutes later and Cas and Dean were on their 7supth/sup glass of whiskey and were both very tipsy. "You have very pretty eyes Dean" Castiel said with a slur as he looked deep into deans eyes. "Right you're drunk I better get you home" Dean said also with a little slur as he got up from his seat and walked round to his angel's seat to help him up. "I'm not I swear I just think your very beautiful" Cas said laughing at his words and how long he had wanted to tell Dean how he felt. "You tell me that when you're sober and I might believe you" Dean said *please tell me when your sober Cas* Dean's mind hoped. "See you later Dan, thanks again for the drinks, I better get my friend here home" Dean said with a wink at Dan before leaving the bar and putting Cas in the shotgun seat of the car. The drive home was very peaceful as Cas rambled on about how deans eyes reminded him of emeralds, Dean just nodded in agreement and chuckled when Castiel told him how beautiful he was. He pulled up at the motel and helped Cas out of his side. At this point Castiel was singing Ramble on by Led Zeppelin which was one of Dean's favourite songs so he found himself humming along with Cas as he hit every note out of tune. They reached the door and Dean led Castiel and put him down on his bed. Dean went to lock the motel door and when he turned round his angel was right in front of him staring into his eyes. Before dean had chance to say anything he felt his body slam into the back of the door and hot lips smashed against his. The kiss was hard and fast and dean couldn't help but kiss him back. He wanted this so badly. Dean pulled Castiels hair and deepened the kiss. Their tongues smash together and Dean moaned in his mouth. Dean came to his senses soon enough and realised he couldn't take advantage of Cas while he was in this state. Dean knew Cas was a virgin and he didn't want his first time to be a drunken mistake. The thought hurt Dean. He didn't want this to me a drunken mistake he was really fond of his angel and wanted more from him than just a friendship. Dean broke the kiss and strokes Castiels cheek sweetly "come on buddy lets sleep it off" he said leading Cas to his bed. "Thank you Dean you always know how to look after me" Cas said with a giggle. Dean began to take Castiels clothes off till he was down to his tighty whiteys and put him under the covers. Cas fell into a deep drunken slumber. Dean had never seen Cas sleep as he's an angel he doesn't need to but with all the alcohol in his system he probably needed to rest it off. *He's so peaceful in his sleep* Dean thought as he kissed his angel on the top off his head. Dean began to undress himself and got into bed. He turned his bedside light off and fell into a satisfied slumber. His dreams that night were plagued with thoughts of Castiels lips and how soft they were./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify"Well here you go guys our first destiel kiss span style="font-family:Wingdings;mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri;  
mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin;mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri;mso-hansi-theme-font:  
minor-latin;mso-char-type:symbol;mso-symbol-font-family:Wingdings"J/span i hope you liked it and please leave a review so that i can have some other people opinions on what to do with this. Thank you so much for reading and favouriting and following my story it means alot! and hopefully chapter 6 will be up soon. Keep reading my destielites./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:justify" /p 


End file.
